


What did you have in mind?

by RainingPrince



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bus stop - freeform, Does it count as Hooking up at a wedding if the wedding was canceled?, Freeform, Making Smalltalk, Ruined wedding aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: Gabriel and Bee’s wedding has gone off the rails, and now two of the guests find themselves waiting for a bus and feeling a little bit lost.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88
Collections: Alternate Omens





	What did you have in mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for swearing I suppose.

He said it in jest, an attempt to break the ice. Desperate for something, anything to cut through the depressing moue hanging over the bus stop.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said that went down like a lead balloon.” It’s less funny the second time around. Perhaps it wasn’t very funny in the first place. “You know, the whole-“ he waves his hand in the vague direction of the church.

“Oh. Yes,” the stranger shuffles a little awkwardly.

He had been watching this stranger all evening, since the moment he’d first spotted him across the pews. Soft blond curls and soft edges and all around enticing. He had been seated among Gabriel’s family, looking about as out of place as Tony felt. Growing up in a big family, even one as rag-tag and full of outcasts as his, Tony had always felt a little out of place. Sometimes he wondered if it was a symptom of being an orphan, or if everyone felt that way but not everyone was willing to talk about it. He certainly wasn’t.

“I think it was a bit of an overreaction, to be honest. First offense, and everything.”

“It really wasn’t,” the blond says shortly, and then his face flushes. Clearly he hadn’t meant to say that, but Tony is far too distracted by the way he’s taken his lip between his teeth and begun to worry at it.

It takes Tony’s brain a few seconds to catch up with his mouth when it instinctively asks: “Wasn’t what?”

The stranger seems to take a moment to consider his response before deflating. “A first offense.”

“Well, shit.”

To be honest, he hadn’t liked Gabriel very much from the beginning. It wasn’t like he and Bee had been very close, but he did always feel protective of those he considered his. Watching zir take up with this tall confident stranger with too many Armani scarves had been stressful at best, but he had tried to stay out of it out of respect for his sibling.

It hadn’t surprised him a bit to find out the asshole had been cheating.

“How do you know about it?” Tony asked, though he had been meaning to ask something more along the lines of “How do you know Gabriel?” What had come out of his mouth felt a bit too nosy and he immediately began mentally berating himself.

“I caught him once. Months ago. He never knew I saw, but it definitely wasn’t Stacey.”

Stacey had been the name thrown around between a shoe and a vase of wilted pansies in the back room before Bee stormed out of the church, still wearing zir gown. “That sniveling maggot.”

The stranger chuckled darkly, but didn’t respond.

Tony wasn’t sure what else to say after that, so he readjusted his stance and looked up just as the first couple drops began to fall. One of them touched down right next to his eye, and he spluttered a bit as he tried to wipe away the unpleasant sensation.

He heard the telltale sound of nylon sweeping past itself, and by the time he could see again the stranger had stepped very close and covered them both under a massive creamy white umbrella.

They stood there for a while, silently watching the rain from their tiny makeshift bubble. Cars splashed down the street and strangers passed. After a few minutes the bus trundled into view, Complaining loudly as it slowed to a stop and knelt to let them on.

The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. “Care for a drink? I left my car at home because I was planning to get shitfaced at the reception but, well…” can’t get shitfaced at a reception that won’t be happening after all.

The stranger paused on the step of the bus and looked at him then, with his pale eyes that couldn’t decide on a color in the waning light of a stormy afternoon. “What did you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what the fuck this is, but if you do please let me know. Better yet, write it yourself.


End file.
